Introspective on Life
by Lilith Rei
Summary: The perspectives of Kanami and Kazuma as they live their lives. They begin to discover that they mean more to each other then ever before. POV of Kanami and Kazuma, some RyuhoMimori
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! I hope you are all well. This is my first Scryed fic, so if you can review and tell me what you think. Each chapter will switch off from Kazuma and Kanami's persepective, and is a memoir of sorts. I hope you all enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scryed_

* * *

I walked down the road, waving to the villagers as I past throught the market. The village was soon becomming a blossuming town for all the nearby villages in the area. Somewhat due to the thriving buisness that Asuka Tachibana managed to maintain nearby, the small hospital that Miss Kiriyuu had set up, and the delivary system that Kazuma and Ryuho ran. Honestly, I was still surprised that those two did not come home anymore with bruises and broken bones every day.

I picked up a book, looking at it. It was a novel, a thick one. Reading would give me something to do, and even though I helped out with everyone's work as well as working in the feilds, I still had a little freetime.

"How are you doing today, Miss Yuta?"

"Quite well, Bill." I smiled at the middle-aged man. He was tall, homely looking, and he was the book vender in town. I would often stop by to chat with him, buy a new book, and then bid him good bye before heading back.

"So how is that head-strong young man of yours?"

"Kazuma?" I smiled, "He's doing quite well. His right arm is almost completely healed and the doctor says that he might be able to fix his eye but Kazuma is still hesitant about it. Some nonsense about it making him look really hardcore..."

"He's a strong boy."

"Strong, alright. Maybe a little too strong for his own good." I giggled, "I need to be heading back soon or Kazuma will be in a bad mood if he comes home to find dinner not made."

"You're such a young girl, Miss Yuta. You shouldn't have to take care of that idiot. He's just a big kid."

"Hey! I'm 18, I'm not a kid anymore." I laughed, "But anyway, yes you are right. But Kazuma is important to me and I don't know if I can handle him running off again like he used to do. So I take care of him."

"You're an angel, Miss Yuta."

I laughed, "Maybe. Say, how much is this book?"

"For you, Miss Yuta, it's free today."

"Really!" I grinned.

"You're my most valuable customer. It's a present." he smiled, "Now run along and go take care of that hurricane you live with."

I smiled, "Thank you! See you tommorrow!"

* * *

I walked up the path towards the houses on the hill. The town was expanding, and to try and convince people to move uphill, Kazuma and I moved our house up towards the outskirts of the city. Plus, it is easier on us to keep the secret that we are Alters.

Opening the door, I set the groceries on the table and began to unpack them. I took off my jacket, laying it on the back of the chair. As I was about to begin cooking the stir fry, the door opened and a loud commotion came in.

"God damn it! If I have to go to the damn bastard's house again I swear I'm gonna-"

"Honestly, Kazuma." Ryuho made a face, "Must you swear so much in front of a lady?"

"Hello boys." I smiled, "How was work?"

"If you must know, it sucked ass!" Kazuma flopped on the couch, "Majorly..."

"As much as I want to punch Kazuma for his dirty mouth, I'm inclined to agree." Ryuho said, "We had to take a delivary to the mainland again. Holy is not exactly really happy with me right now, and the person we made a delivary too-"

"Called the freaking police!" Kazuma finished the sentence, "And they chased us around the whole freaking city!"

"Oh dear." I sighed, "Kazuma, you didn't-"

"No! I did not destroy any buildings this time."

"I'll vouch for him." Ryuho sighed, sitting in the chair, "Although he did put up a fuss. Kazuma, if you just showed them your ID-"

"Screw that."

"You have someone waiting for you at home. Does that not matter to you?"

"Hey, Kanami knows that I'll always come home." Kazuma smiled, "I don't worry about stuff like that."

Ryuho sighed, "Your intollerable."

"Hell ya."

He stood up and put on his jacket, "Well, as much as I'd like to stay and chat some more, I have to get back."

"Say hi to Mimori-san for me." I smiled.

"Sure thing."

"Yeah, you'd better get home to your lover before she-"

"SHUT UP!" Ryuho yelled, "It's not like that! We're only friends! Don't make me break your arms again."

"Please, boys-" I interjected.

"If you ask me, you're the only dumbass here." Kazuma said, "You're in love with that woman and you're to blind to see it."

Ryuho made a face, "You don't understand anything."

They glarred at each other for a moment, and Ryuho sighed,

"7am tommorrow. You'd better be there on time or I'll beat your ass."

The door shut and I sighed, "As much as I should scold you for being blunt, you're right."

"Heck yeah I am." Kazuma stood up, "It's dumb how he's so thick-headed."

"You're a bad influence." I smirked, pinching his nose.

He chuckled, "So what are you making tonight?"

"Stir fry." I said, "I didn't feel like making anything too complex."

"Fine by me." he said.

He sat at the table, watching me move about the kitchen. He still had not admitted it out loud, but before everything happend, he thought of me more of a little sister then anything. We lived together, I would berate him every time he came home late and skipped work, and I had always taken care of him.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 and 3 will both come out the same time as one. I originally intended this story to become a oneshot, but it was way too long so I turned into a short-drabble like story. Its nothing grande, but gives me something to do when I'm done updating Eternity Rising. _

_Thanks for reading. Review if you can._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scryed_

* * *

But in the last year or so, there was something about her that I just could not ignore.

She was a beautiful girl. Her long brown hair went past her waist, sometimes braided, in a poneytail, or whatever way she feels like putting it up during the day. Sometimes it would come down anyway, and she would just leave it.

Kanami was not as tall as me by any means, she was taller then when I first met her, but she was over a head shorter then I was. She wore a white sundress, with an apron over it while she worked in the kitchen, and I noticed how many times it took her to tie the sash around her waist to get it tight. She was thin, not sickening skinny, but thin and in shape.

If I had simply glanced at her in the street, and had not met her before, I would have thought she was gorgeous.

Of course it did not help matters that the other men in the village were constantly trying to ask her out. Never in my presence however, even though they did not know I was an Alter. I always tried to maintain a dark, intimadating aura much like Ryuho did. It annoyed me...no, more then annoyed me...really pissed me off every time another guy tried to ask her out. She had even been proposed to twice, something I only found out by listening to the old ladies down at the refugee center.

She smiled at me.

"What 'cha looking at?" she asked, "You seem to be in a good mood."

"Oh yeah."

It was starting to make her uncomfortable that I was looking at her like that. Sometimes she would catch me staring at her, and it seemed that she was always wondering why I was staring at her with such a dazed look.

"Kazuma, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, why?"

"You seem a little dazed."

"Maybe." I said, "Say Kanami, when did you stop calling me Kazu-kun?"

She stared at me a moment, a little confused, "I don't really remember. A year after Ryuho, Mimori-san, and the others joined us I think. It was a little childish, and you never liked it."

"I was always such a whiner, wasn't I?"

"That's alright, you've had a hard life."

"So have you, and you don't complain."

She smiled brightly at me a moment, taking me by surprised, "That's because I have nothing to complain about."

I stared at her moment, still slightly shocked about what she told me. I then stood up,

"Kanami?"

"Yes, Kazuma?"

She did not even look away from the stove. I was standing next to her, staring at her sternly as she turned to look at me. Her smiled fadded as she turned off the stove.

"What is it, Kazuma? What's wrong?"

"It pisses the hell out of me every time another guy askes you out."

"Huh?" she stared at me.

"I'm really tired of going to the ref center and hearing about someone else proposing to you." I said, "Why don't you leave me and find someone better?"

She shook her head, "How could you even ask me that, Kazuma?"

"Damn it Kanami!" I yelled, slamming my fist on the counter, "Why are you always so...so-"

I stopped. I could not even think of a what I wanted to say to her.

"Kazuma?"

"Hm?"

I gasped as she turned around, laying her hands on my face, I felt her lips gently brush against my cheek. I gapped at her as she smiled back.

"I already love someone else."

I stared at her a moment, unable to reply back to her. So I did the only thing I was good at.

I took action.

Wrapping my arms around her, I kissed her, my hands running threw her long hair. It was so different being there with her, like it was something I was destined to do.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again! The next update should be by the end of this week. Review if you can!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scryed_

* * *

He kissed me back. 

I was afraid for a moment that I had done the wrong thing, and so when he actually kissed me, I was realived.

Kazuma helped me finish the dinner, something he never did, and then we sat on the floor of the living room eating it. We simply talked and laughed. It was wonderful, I had never felt so happy in my entire life. When it was getting late, he was sitting on the couch and I was in the chair.

"I'll put these plates in the sink, it's getting late." I said. It really was getting late, I was exhausted.

As I walked past him, he grabbed me, pulling me down onto the couch with him. The light went off, and I stared up at him in alarm as he kissed me once more.

"You're tired." he said, "You shouldn't have to work so hard all the time."

"Someone has to do it."

"I'm sorry that you have too."

I stared at Kazuma, and then smiled, "I don't mind doing it for you."

"That's what I thought you would say."

He wrapped his arms around him, and turned around on the couch so I was laying on top of him. In what seemed like a split second, he was asleep, holding me tightly in his arms. Arms that could easily kill me in a second were holding me ever so gently.

I stared at his face for a while, and then drifted off to sleep in his arms. The dishes left and forgotten.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up. Kazuma was already gone for work, which I expected. He always left before I did. A blanket from his room was covering me on the couch. I curled up in the warm blanket, smiling to myself. I felt happy, giddy...never before could I remember feeling like that. 

There was a lot to do today.

Getting up, I went to my room, got undressed, and took a shower. I did not take one last night on the account that I was sleeping on the couch with Kazuma. I did not want to ruin it. After getting out of the shower, I got dressed in my work clothes for the farm, and went to the kitchen. Throwing a lunch together, I decided to pick up some breakfest in market today. I did that once in a while.

Walking down the hill, I looked up at the sky. The birds flew overhead, and I broke my own policy once and used my Alter powers. I could hear what everyone thought, even the birds in the sky.

_I hope he thinks I'm cute!_

_The babe over there is hot..._

_I really don't want to go to work. _

_I can't wait to eat lunch today!_

It was mostly nonsense, and sometimes listening to other people's thoughts made me laugh. There were times when I avoided listening to minds, knowing there would be things I did not want to hear. There was one time I was sitting in a resturaunt with Kazuma and I accidently heard some young man's thought about his date, and I practically died with embaressment.

But for some reason, I never felt the need to read Kazuma's mind.

Maybe one of these days I should.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scryed_

* * *

When I first met Ryuho, I hated his guts. I could have imagined working with him like I was now. Not that it really improved my opinions of him any, I still thought he was a stuck up bastard. Sitting in the car while he drove towards the main city, I was trying to sort out my thought from the last few days, and they started floating back towards Kanami.

When I got home, she would be there.

What were we going to do now that we knew how we felt about each other? Despite how mature and grown up she seemed, I was a lot older then Kanami.

"Hey, you've been uncharacteristically quiet."

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood."

"Wow. Something must really be wrong for you to say that to me right off the bat."

I glarred at him a moment, and decided to humor him for once.

"I think...I'm in love with Kanami."

Ryuho raised an eyebrow a moment and then turned back to the road.

"She's quite a girl, I'll give her that."

"What are you saying?" I yelled at him, not thinking about what I was saying, "She's amazing! I've never known anyone as beautiful or as-"

I stopped, Ryuho was smirking at me

"What the hell are you smirking about?" I shouted at him, trying to hide the fact that my cheeks were bright red. Damn, my loud mouth.

"Took you long enough."

"You're one to talk. You've known Mimori a lot longer then I've known Kanami, and look at you."

"It's complicated. You wouldn't understand."

The look Ryuho had in his eyes at that moment told me not to bother him. I looked back out at the scenary.

"Kanami is young." I said, "Both of us...I've experienced a lot more then she has, and she isn't nieve but...she's still young."

"I think she can handle it." Ryuho said, "Muss Yuta is stronger then both of us, and I'm not just talking about her spirit. Her Alter power could crush both of us should she will it too."

"I'm aware of that." I said, "But still..."

It was quiet a moment, my curiousity got the best of me and as usuall, I could not stop my mouth.

"You're not getting together with Mimori because of Sherice."

I had clearly struck a cord with Ryuho.

"What would you understand about it?" Ryuho was glarring daggers at me.

"You're not making a move, and Mimori never will because she doesn't want to dishonor Sherice's sacrifice." I then smirked, "Both of you are a bunch of damn fools."

"You are treading on thin ice Kazuma."

"The woman sacrificed herself for you to be happy. Not to be all angsty and to live the rest of your lives like hermits." I was suddenly serious, I was starting to get slightly irritated with the stubborn idiot. I maybe stubborn myself, but at least I took pride that the woman I wanted returned the feelings I had for her.

Maybe Ryuho understood what I was trying to say, I really did not want to have to translate for him.

He did not say anything for a while.

I leaned against the windowsill of the car as we neared Tachibana's place. We were running and errand for him today. I could see Tammy still working in the garden. She, Mimori, and Kanami would get together sometime and do some girl-talk thing that I never understood. Ryuho, Tachibana, and I would go out and have a drink. Now that we were older, Ryuho could not rub it in that he was old enough to drink and we were not. Selfish bastard.

I was getting tired of his silence.

"You're not going to be young forever, Ryuho." I said, not looking at him. Maybe he thought I was some country hick who did not understand anything about life. Well, to hell with him. "You don't want to live your life sad and despressed, don't you? You know as well as I do, that wondering alone in the wilderness pounding yourself into the ground does not make a person happy. Just starving and exhausted."

Ryuho stopped the car in the driveway, staring at me like I was completely mad. He smirked at him, and opened the door. Tachibana's woman bounded out to us. Tossing a cold soda at me. Damn, it was hot outside. Hot wheater was not always a good sign. It usually meant there would be a big storm later. I made a mental note to make sure to get home on time so Kanami would not have to be by herself.

Glancing at Ryuho as Tammy offered him one as well, he seemed to be sligthly better then a little while.

Good, because this time I really did not feel like beating sense into him today.

_

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I totally lost my mind last week. Boo on homework. _

_Thanks for your patience, have fun reading. Review if you can!_

_Arigato_

_Lilith_


	5. Chapter 5

_Yay for spring break! Yay for Anime Detour!_

_Happy St. Patrick's Day and for those of you who were aware, Happy White Day! (march 14)_

_Enjoy the chapter, review if you can!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scryed_

* * *

I found out early in my life that I liked to work. Farming, milling, gardening, repair...I enjoy doing all of it. For that reason, it was always easy for me to find a job outside of the mainland. Someone was always in the need of help, and I was a person who was willing to help.

Today I was helping build a shed on the corner lot in the feild. The other women were chatting, and I was busy hammering the planks together.

"So Kanami-san, how's life with that boy of ours?" one of the elder women asked me. She was painting the wood, and laying it out to dry.

"Kazuma is doing well." I replied, "He's working today."

"I'm so impressed!" she grinned, "For a while he wouldn't do any work at all."

I smiled at them, laughing uneasily.

When they first started out a new life after I was rescued from the mainland, life was very hard on us. We were not able to make enough money on my income alone, so Kazuma had started hunting bounties again. Although, we had to keep this and secret from everyone, and most people had just thoughthe was a free-loader.

That year, Kazuma spent days and nights hunting one bounty after another. It saved us.

"Kazuma is a free spirit." I smiled, "I...just feel guilty if I have to supress it at all."

A gust of wind blew, and the hat of one of the other ladies blew past me. It was then that I noticed that the sky was starting to get cloudy. I had not noticed it this morning because it was sunny out, but it had been very warm and humid. As the ladies were talking, and murmuring amongst themselves about the cloudy sky. When they were not watching, I snapped my fingers, and the hat instantly appeared into my hand.

Over the last year, I had been practicing to perfect my Alter powers. Specifically, my abilities of telekenisis. It was more difficult the telepathy, and it took a great deal of control.

"Elena-san, here's your hat."

"Oh, thank you dear." she took in from me.

The door opened, and the supervisor looked at us.

"You can go home early ladies! There's a storm warning over the radio!" she said.

Picking up the materials, we walked towards the house, closing the door behind us. As I sat at the table the supervisor, a middle-aged woman named Fran, handed me a glass of ice water. I thanked her and proceeded to listen to the radio.

"_...a storm front is approaching quickly from the mainland, and it heading due east..."_

I sighed, at least Kazuma was in the opposite direction.

"It's comming right towards us." Fran-san gasped, "Sounds dreadful."

"It should be alright." Elena smiled, "What do you think, Kanami-chan?

I frowned, hearing the wind blow outside. The feeling that was beginning to sweap through me was not a good feeling. Suddenly, I was very worried about Kazuma. Looking at the clock, technically there were 4 hours left of my shift and 5 left of Kazuma's.

"I...think that I should head home. I can get lunch started-"

"Nonsense!" Fran smiled, "Stay here and wait. We'll have one of the men walk you back."

I had a bad feeling. My Alter was telling me that something bad was going to happen and that I, or the village might be in danger.

"Okay." I said uneasily.

Looking towards the window I sighed, the sky was getting darker and darker.

_Please come back soon Kazuma_...

* * *

_Sorry for the wait, I've been busy. I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Arigato_

_Lilith_


	6. Chapter 6

_The story is getting pretty close to finished so this chapter switches off between Kazuma and Kanami's POV. I hope I made it as easy as possible to understand who is who. Sorry for taking so long to update, and thank you for being so patient!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scryed_

* * *

I jumped in the car. 

"Step on it!" I shouted.

The car sped down the dirt road as the rain pelted on it. Even though the jeep was equiped to handle the weather, it was still very rough.We could barely see, and I was getting worried about Kanami. Ryuho let out another curse, and I turned to see him in just as much of alarm as I was.

"This is great." he said, "Just great."

"We couldn't just stay at Tachibana's." I said, "The girls would be left all alone."

"I'm aware of that!" Ryuho shouted at me, "Damn it..."

It might be a tornado, I was not sure.

* * *

I stood at the window, the door burst open. 

"The river!" the man yelled, "It's overflowing! Its going to flood the south edge of town!"

I gasped, that's where the school was. The man was calling the other guys to come together to go down to the river to try and sandbag it so they could buy more time to evacuate the children. Apparently, Mimori-san had suggested it.

"I'll go!" I yelled, "I'll help!"

"Kanami!" Fran shouted at me.

"No, I must help!" I shook my head, "I'm strong, I'll be fine!"

They all stared at me for a moment, and then I slipped on my jacket and disappeared out of the door.

* * *

I had a bad feeling in my chest, it felt like I could not breath. Looking over, I noticed that Ryuho was completely pale, his eyes wide. 

"You alright over there?" I called.

"Fine!" he replied, not taking his eyes off the road, "I just have a bad feeling."

Now I was really worried. The town was comming up in the distance.

* * *

I race along the bank, a raincoat thrown over my shoulders. Mimori-san was directing traffic, and I could tell that she was doing the best that she could to help everyone. The children were being evacuated, and they were running along the other side of the shore. It was raining so hard I could barely see. 

"Mimori-san!" I called.

"Kanami!" she ran over to me, "What about Kazuma and Ryuho?"

"They went over to Asuka-san's today." I said to her.

She looked worried and as I read her thoughts quickly, all she thought about was Ryuho. I felt slightly guilty for reading her mind, but I felt the same way about Kazuma. She perked up, and spotted someone needing help with a bag.

Suddenly, the wind changed, and I heard a familiar voice calling out to me.

* * *

"KANAMI!" 

I ran through the town, Ryuho was following me. I called for her.

"KAZUMA!"I heard Kanami's voice call out to me.

Running down the path towards her, Ryuho seemed to be scanning the area for Mimori. The minute I reached her, I through my arms around Kanami.

"Oh god." I whispered, "I went to the house and you weren't there-"

"I'm alright." she smiled, "I'm okay. What about you?"

"Alright." I nodded.

"MIMORI!" Ryuho barked at the top of his lungs.

Mimori was standing on the edge of the rocky cliff, helping the last of the children up as they crossed the wooden bridge over the river. She carried a little boy with her and set him on the ground on the other side of the bridge. Ryuho turned to see her, and she smiled. Ryuho seemed to let out a relieved sigh to see that she was alright.

"Are you alright?" he called.

"I'm alright, Ryu-"

* * *

Everyone saw it. There was a scream, I was not sure if it was Kanami or someone else. As Mimori took a step the rock gave way, and she slipped. 

All that we saw...was Mimori falling into the raging river.

I was not looking at Ryuho, but Kanami's grip instantly tightened on my arms.

Ryuho's thoughts were ringing in my head.

_MIMORI! Oh hell... _

Both Kazuma and I saw him run past us, ripping off his jacket. He gracefully lept off the edge and dove into the river after her. I gasped, holding my breath as there was silence around us. Only the storm raging around could be heard, but everyone remained silent as we waited.

"Ryuho and Mimori..." I whispered to myself.

I could not hear their thoughts. They could not have died, but both of them were so strong.

We waited.

Suddenly there was an explosion, and to everyone's surprise Ryuho shot out of the river. Holding Mimori in his arms, he landed on the ground. Looking her over, Kazuma and I ran over to them as well as a crowd of other villagers. The river was forgotten at the moment.

"Mimori!" Ryuho called, "Wake up!"

She was still, she was not moving.

I could not hear her thoughts.

She lay limp in his arms as he desperatly shook her. It was only then did I realize the tears in his eyes. His mind was an open book, I could hear every thought like a fog horn.

_Don't leave me!_

"Mimori!" he yelled over the raging storm.

I laid my hands over my face, trying not to believe what I was seeing.

I could nothear her thoughts.

* * *

_Review if you can. I'll try to update a little sooner next time. _

_Arigato _

_Lilith_


	7. Chapter 7

_This is the final chapter. _

_I will first apologize to all those who were reading this story. Because of a mix of multiple different things I haven't been able to update this story in a LONG time. Hopefully the fact that this is the final chapter will make up for that a little. Again, as I've mentioned before, all of these chapters are really short because this story was originally supposed to be a oneshot. But the oneshot was WAY too long so I decided to break it up. If you copy and paste all the chapters together, that's how long the oneshot originally was._

_Thanks again for all those that have read my story! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scryed_

* * *

I watched as Ryuho desperatly tried to revive the woman in his arms. Kanami was upset, but at the moment I really did not know what to do.

"Wake up..." Ryuho whispered, everyone could barely hear his voice over the storm now, "...please..."

Suddenly, it was like he snapped. All of the control and discipline that Ryuho held onto was gone. Raising his fist of his head, I realized what he was about to do, but I did not move fast enough to stop him. Ryuho let out a roar, and slammed his fist right into her chest.

The whole crowd heard it.

Mimori's eyes snapped open, and there was a loud gasp as she rolled over onto her side. Ryuho stared at her in shock, I was pretty sure that he had enough heart attacks to last him a lifetime. Kanami instantly dropped at Mimori's side, checking her over. Ryuho was too shocked to move.

"Get a medic team down here! Now!"

I love it how Kanami could order people arond when she want too.

I took this opportunity to see if Ryuho's brain had exploded. As tough as he tried to act, if I was in his position, I probably would have flipped out too.

"Yo' man, get ahold of yourself." I clamped a hand on his shoulder, "She's alright."

Ryuho looked at me a moment, and then his face softened.

"I'll take her."

He stood up, and slowly picked Mimori up in his arms. She laid her head against his chest.

"...Ryu-"

"Don't talk." he ordered.

I watched with a smirk on my face. He would have to face the fact now that he was in love with her. Kanami tugged on my sleeve.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Everyone is okay here. Let's go home, Kazuma." she the chuckled, "I think I need a bath."

She was soaked, and covered with mud and leaves. I could not help but laugh as I helped her up the slippery hill. We headed back to the house, and she headed into take a shower. Putting some tea on the stove, I began to think to myself.

_What if that had been Kanami? _

"Kazuma?" she walked down the hallway, wearing a robe and drying her hair, "The shower is yours. I'm done."

"Okay." I said, walking towards her, "Kanami?"

"Hm?"

I leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you." I whispered.

She blushed, staring at me with wide eyes. Smiling, I disappeared down the hallway to the bathroom. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her staring at me. Then, she yelped as the kettle went off on the stove.

* * *

"Take care, Kazuma." I said, walking with him towards Ryuho and Mimori's. Kazuma was going to meet up with Ryuho to head back over to Tachibana's, and I was going to the visit Mimori and help her with some things. 

"I will." he nodded.

It had been a few days since the storm incedent.The sun was shining today, and I could sense nothing but happy thoughts from the people in the town. It seemed that no one really took notice to Ryuho's display of Alter power. Not that we were too worried, but I have a feeling that he could have delt with it if the situation had called for it.

We knocked on the door.

Mimori opened it.

"Ah, Kanami-chan." she smiled, "Come in. Ryuho is just putting his shoes on."

I did not hear Kazuma and Ryuho's conversation. They were arguing about something again, but at this point Mimori and I were used to it. I sat in the kitchen heping her clean the good dishes. She was having a gathering at her house tommorrow, and because I was not working I volunteered to help her.

"We're off!" Kazuma called.

"Bye!" I waved as they left. As the door shut, I smiled to myself.

"What are you so happy about?" Mimori asked.

"I don't know." I replied, "I guess that I just am."

* * *

I sat in the passenger seat. After a few moments, I made a face. 

"Can I drive next time-"

"No." Ryuho promptly said.

"Pffht." I said to him, "You're such a killjoy."

"I value what little sanity I have left, thank you very much."

"Like you had any to begin with."

"Moron, do you even know how to drive?"

I stared at Ryuho a moment, noticing his collar pulled high on his neck. Narrowing my eyes at it a bit, I then grinned. Notcing my devilsh grin, Ryuho looked at me uneasily.

"What?" he said.

"Ryuho..." I smirked at him, "...is that a hickey on your neck?"

He turned to me and began to curse loudly, his face was bright red, and yelled something about 'minding my own damn buisness'. Gezz, after all this time did he really think I would not notice something like that?

Ignoring his verbal attack, I laughed.

This life was not bad. Not bad at all.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it! Review if you can!_

_Arigato_

_Lilith_


End file.
